Dragons of the Sun and Moon
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: Kimiko's foster Sisters come to the temple as the very important dragons of the sun and moon, but what happens when all of the heylin warriors try to get their hands on them?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my rewrite of "The Twins". I wanted to make it more actiony. I hope you like it!**

**Here are the ages.**

**Omi-15**

**Twins (Flannery and Aqua)-16**

**Kimiko-17**

**Raimundo-17 1/2**

**Clay-18**

**

* * *

****CHASE'S POV**

I was about to send my crow to go get some information on the Xiaolin Monks, when I felt a strange aura enter the airspace. So I sent the crow to go find. Moments later I looked into my crystal ball and saw two girls about the monks age climbing the trail to the Xiaolin temple.

'Half demons' I thought to myself. And they are the dragon of the sun and moon. They have what I need to rule the world! But I need to test their powers. If they are unstable then it won't work. If they are with the monks then they should begin training as soon as possible. A temple raid should test their power then my plan can take off from there.

"Wuya!" I called upon my minion. She walked in.

"Yes, Chase?" She said sweetly which disgust me.

"You and that worm Spicer are going to do a raid on the temple and investigate the dragons of the Sun and Moon." I explained.

"The dragons of the sun and moon you say?" She said with a smirk growing on her face. "I hear they only come once every 1500 years or so. They are filled with great power."

"My point excatly. They are stronger than all the monks put together. They will be great on the Heylin side." I said proudly.

* * *

**Read and Review! No flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

**

**FLANNERY'S POV**

Me and my twin sister Aqua were walking the trail to the Northern Xiaolin temple to begin our training as the Dragons of the sun and moon. We got letters from temples all over the world to come and train with them. Its just like being a superstar! We chose this temple because a. Our older sister Kimiko was here and b. It was either this or one of my grandfather's temples and they surely didn't want us for the good of the world.

"Ugh! Are we almost there yet?" My twin sister Aqua groaned.

"Aqua stop your complaining. We're almost there, and besides your a half demon you shouldn't be getting tired so easily." I said.

"I know. But I feel like the human is taking over me." She said while whining.

"Well here" I said reaching into my bag. "Drink this. It'll make you feel better. Its a demonic gatorade I call it" I said handing it to her.

"Cool." She opened it and drank the whole intire thing. "Wow I feel much better."

We walked up to the gate and knocked on the door. Then a short yellow skinned monk answered the door.

"Man he has a big head!" Aqua said rudely. Only to earn a slap to the back of the head by me. "Ow!" She said in pain.

"Hi cutie. We're looking for-" I stopped mid sentence and took out a piece of paper and looked at it "Oh Master Fung"

"Um...please wait here." He said slightly confused and he closed the gate.

"What was up with him?" Aqua asked.

I just shrugged.

**OMI'S POV.**

'Who are those strange girls at the gate? And how do they know Master Fung? What if they are spies from the Heylin come to raid the temple?' All of these thoughts went through my head as walked into the kitchen to see Master Fung and my fellow monks.

"Master Fung. There are two girls at gate asking for you." I told him.

"Ah yes they are here" Master Fung said. "Meet in meditation hall in 15 minutes young ones"

"Yes Master Fung" We all said in agreement and with that Master Fung left.

"Omi's who's at the gate?" Raimundo asked.

"I do not know" I told him.

"Well what do they look like?" Clay asked.

"Well they had the same face but they were different. One had dark red eyes and these glass things covering them and dark red hair and the other one had very blonde hair and sky blue eyes." I told them.

"Oh no." Kimiko said putting her hands on her face.

"What's wrong Kim?" Raimundo asked.

"Those are my stupid foster sisters. They are so annoying, they're alway up to something. What the heck are they doing here?" Kimiko said fustrated.

"Aww c'mon Kimiko maybe they're here for a nice visit." Clay said trying to reasure her.

"Or trying to annoy the living snot out of me!" She said slaming her fist up againt the table.

**Normal POV**

They walk into the meditation hall and see the twin girls. Flannery has dark red hair and dark red eyes which are covered by red reading glasses. She was wearing a white colared shirt with red sleeves and red colar, a blue jean skirt that stops mid thigh and brown boots that stop below her knees. She has a dark red wooden bracelet on her right wrist and a sun shaped amulet with a ruby in the middle. Aqua has ice blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She is wearing a dark blue t-shirt, blue jeans, a blue skateboard shoes. She has a dark blue wooden bracelet on left wrist and a crescent shaped amulet filled with star sapphires.

**KIMIKO'S POV**

How could this happen to me? I move away from Tokyo to get away from my super annoying sisters and they show up anyway!

"Young ones this is Flannery and Aquanette Tohomiko. They will be our new dragons." I almost fell over when I heard that. What happen to a little visit as in they were going _back_ to Tokyo.

"Master Fung how can that be?" Omi asked. "There are only four elements. Water, Fire, Wind and Earth." He said counted on his fingers.

"Yes but Flannery and Aquanette are a special kind of dragons. They are the dragons of the sun and moon and will deliever the world from evil for the next 1500 years." Master Fung explained.

"Hey but no pressure." Aqua said putting her hands up in defense. Me and Flannery just laughed.

"But how can that be? They are simply girls and the dragons of the sun and moon have the ability to control the day itself at the tips of their fingers." Omi said wingling finger tips. I was just about to say something when Aqua butted in.

"Hey little man you wanna stand on the chair and say that to my face?" Aqua said jokingly. Everyone laughed except Omi and Master Fung.

"That is enough Aquanette" Master Fung said putting his hand up.

"Okay Okay I'm sorry Master Fung." Aqua said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Young ones please help the twins to their rooms." Master Fung said.

"Yes Master Fung" We all said. We grabbed a bag and walked into the sleeping quarters.

"You guys are lucky you got here when you did." Raimundo said.

"Why?" The twins said at the same time.

"Because if you got here like a few weeks eariler you would've had stay in little hourse stalls." I told them.

"Wow we're pretty lucky then." Flannery said.

We opened the door and walked into the twins new rooms. Flannery's was on the right and Aqua's was on the left.

"Here you ladies are." Clay said.

"Meet us in kitchen after your done. We can catch up" I told them.

"Okay Kim" They said.

**AQUA'S POV**

After me and Flannery got done unpacking we changed into our monk outfits and walked into the kitchen to see the other monks.

"Hey people" We greeted. We say stuff at the same time alot. We sat down beside Kimiko.

"Hi guys. So these are my friends Omi, Raimundo and Clay." Kimiko introduced.

"Hi. I'm Flannery and that's Aquanette" Flannery introduced.

"Or Aqua for short" I told them. "So what do we do around here?" I asked.

"Well it is after lunchtime so we should be getting ready for a wonderus day of training!" Omi said throwing his hands in the air.

"You'll have to excuse him he gets really excited when its time for training." Kim told us

"Clearly" I said.

Then a little green dragon came in.

"Hey guys its time for training." He said.

"Yay!" Omi jumped out of his seat. "Quick, last one to the training field is a spoiled egg!" And with that he ran out.

"Doesn't he mean rotten egg?" Flannery asked.

"Yes he does that alot." Raimudo said.

We walked outside and Master Fung was already there.

"Ahh young ones. Today we will be sparring" Master Fung explained.

"Oooo. Master Fung can I got first?" Omi said waving his hands around like crazy.

"No Omi. I will let the twins spar against each other" He said. Oh man! Flannery is going to kick my butt! "Flannery, Aquanette please step into the sparing circle" Me and Flannery stepped into the sparring circle.

"Begin" Master Fung said.

Flannery charged at me with a bolt of energy in her hand. I started freaking out on the inside because I wasn't the best when it came to thinking on my feet.

"Solar Punch!" She sent a heated punch but I dodged it in the nick of time. This was my chance! I grabbed her shoulders and put my foot on her stomach and sent her backwards.

"Ow!" She said in pain.

"Good job Aqua." I heard Kimiko cheer from the sidelines.

"Your going to pay for that Aquanette!" She got up and kicked me in the stomach which knocked me down. I looked up at her and saw her charging something in her hand.

**FLANNERY'S POV**

I was just about to smoke Aqua's butt when the little green dragon came out.

"Hey guys we've got shen gong wu." He said.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Aqua got up and threw her arms around him. She's such a baby.

"Um...thank you?" He said confused. "Anyway its called the Solar Locket its the sister wu of the Lunar locket"

"Ooo. I know that one I said."It has the ability to control the heat and intentsity of the sun and if you put it together with the Lunar locket you get the Solar Lunar Locket then you can control when day and night come"

Everybody jaws drop except My sisters and Master Fung.

"How did you know that?" Omi asked.

"Both of my grandfathers are temple Masters. Though their students don't go on shen gong wu quest they still study them" I explained to them.

"Very good Flannery. Before I forget." Master Fung started. He handed me two closed fans and Aqua a white handheld staff with a crescent on top. "These are your Wudai weapons. Flannery yours are the Solar fans and Aquanette is the Lunar Staff"

"Cool. Lets go get it" Aqua said

After hours of flying we land in New York City.

"Okay we've been here before so we should be okay, and no running off Omi" Kimiko said waving her finger.

"Yes ma'am." Omi said.

"But this city is huge. Now I know how Omi feels." Aqua said.

"Hey!" Omi said defensely.

"How will we find the wu?" Aqua asked

"That's why we have Dojo." Clay said. "Which way little feller?"

"Down" He pointed to the ground.

"Down?" We all questioned.

"Yep down in the subway"

We walked down into the dark subway.

"I can not see a thing." I heard Omi say.

"Flannery, Kimiko think you can shed some light?" Raimundo asked.

"Fire." Kimiko said creating a flame on her hand lighting the dark sub way half way.

"Sun." I said creating a mini sun in my hand lighting the other half.

"Good now that we've got that covered lets look for the wu" Raimundo said.

We looked for a good hour and a half I found a gold and dark red locket with a engraved sun on it.

"Guys! I found it!" I called out to them. I reached down to pick it up and there was another pair hands on it. "What tha?" I looked up to see this creepy goth kid with red spiky hair.

"Well, Well, Well. A new Xiaolin Loser. And a very pretty one at that. I'm Jack Spicer" He said trying to be smooth.

"Not intrested." I said. The others run over to us.

"Jack Spicer! Prepare for a most humilating defeat!" Omi saying his battle cry.

"Oh I have something for you. Katnappe!" He said. Then a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes in a cat costume flipped in.

"Katnappe'! The four main monks said.

"Who's the freaky chick in the Cat costume?" Aqua asked.

"Katnappe' Meow." Katnappe said showing off her claws. "Me and Jack have come to an understanding."

"Jack Spicer I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown" I said. "But I kinda don't have a shen gong wu"

"Here Flannery use mine" Kimiko tossed me the Star Hanabi

"Thanks Kim."

"Okay. My monkey staff against your star hanabi the game is find your partner in the hole. First one to find their partner in one of the holes wins." Jack explained.

"Okay but the holes have to be sound proof can't have you cheating" I said.

"Aww man! Fine. Choose your victim." He said.

"Aquanette" I said calmly.

"Wait Aquanette? Wait that's me. Where am I going?" Aqua asked nervously.

"Aqua your going to be in the Xiaolin Showdown" I told her.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Lets go Xiaolin Showdown!" We both yelled.

* * *

**For those who were wondering why the first chapter was so short it was sorta like a an prolouge(Sp?) I just forgot to put it up there. Okay so here's chapter 2! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**FLANNERY'S POV**

The sceanary changed and we were in a dungeon type room with holes with lids all over the floor. Me and Jack were standing in front of them. I didn't have armor like the other monks so I just wore my monk outfit.

"Gong Yi Tampai!" We both said at the same time. Then we started opening the lids and started looking around.

"Monkey staff!" Jack activated his shen gong wu and turned into monkey. I wasn't scared though. I was a half demon my reflexes were alot faster. He tried to punch me a couple of times but I grabbed his fist and threw him against the wall.

"Is that all you got?" He asked trying to stand up.

"Oh I've got a lot more than that. Star Hanabi!" I activated the wu and made the fire balls chase Jack and he started screaming like a little girl. He was so distracted about dodging the fireballs that he completely forgot about that Katnappe' chick. Which gave me time to look for Aqua. I lifted a lid and she climbed out.

"You are a sick idvidual Flannery Tohomiko!" Aqua yelled at me as she climbed at.

"Aqua I found you!" I said happily and I gave her a hug

The sceanary changed back and I was holding all three shen gong wu.

"Great job Flannery! Now Jack's got no more shen gong wu!" Kimiko congradulated me.

"How the heck could you put me in there?! You know I'm closetphobic!" Aqua continued to yell at me. I just ignored it.

"Doesn't she mean Claustrophobic?" Raimundo asked.

"You'll have to excuse her. Her motor skills aren't all the great." I explained.

"I'm great with cars thank you very much!" Aqua said folding her

"Watch this. Aqua how old are you?" I asked.

"This many" She said holding up ten fingers and then six.

"See?"

"Wow" Was all they could say. Then we saw Jack Spicer and Katnappe walked up to me and Aqua as the monks were looking for Dojo because he went to go get something called a hotdog or something or something like that.

"You know your alright." Jack Spicer said.

"What do you want?" Aqua asked angerily.

"You need to join us. You've got mad powers and you shouldn't be wasting them with those stupid monks." Katnappe' said

"Those stupid monks are our new friends. And we would never leave them" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Whatever. But if you change your minds" Jack Spicer handed us a business card and with that they left.

"Yo what the heck was that all about?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know. Because we're the dragons of the sun and moon it seems everyone wants us on their side" I told her.

"Yea whatever." Aqua said looking at the card "Okay why is Jack waving his finger at Omi in this picture? Gay much?"

"I don't know" I said taking the card from her. "We shouldn't even be looking at this." I ripped the card in half and dropped it on the ground. "We would be a total disgrace to our whole family if we went to the heylin side. Plus the world would go into 1500 years of total darkness" I said to her.

"I know this. We won't tell the monks." Aqua said folding her arms.

"Unless they ask. Its always nice to tell the truth" I said waving my finger.

"You always have to be the goody goody." Aqua said.

I was just about to say something when Kimiko ran up to us.

"C'mon guys. Dojo bought us hot dogs!" Kimiko said and then she ran out.

"Uh Flannery what's a hot dog?" Aqua asked. Even though I knew alot of stuff and I knew nothing about human foods or heritages.

"I don't know. But come on the monks are waiting for us." We ran out, hopped on Dojo and flew home

We returned back to the temple and were greeted by Master Fung.

"Ah young ones. Did you retrieve the Solar Locket?"

"Yep. Flannery whooped all Jack's butt good in the Xiaolin" Clay said.

"It is like she had feline like reflexes!" Omi said in amazement.

"That's cat like reflexes." Aqua said rubbing Omi's head. "I just love his head its like a beach ball" We just laughed at her as usual.

"Oh Flannery, Aquanette before I forget I have something for you." He handed us both a set armor.

"Whoa nice duds." Aqua said looking at her armor.

"Master Fung do mind if I change mine a little bit more? I gotta feel comfortable." I asked.

"Of course young one. I advise you get alot of sleep tonight we start training at 5:00am." Master Fung said. Groans come from everyone except me and Omi. I don't mind getting up that early that's when the sun comes up its beautiful.

Later that night I was working on my armor when I heard the big boom.

"Oh no its some sort of attack!" I said to myself. I ran outside and saw the others already outside. "Hey you felt it to.

"Yep." Kimiko said Then we saw Jack Spicer and some woman with crimson/red hair and a black and purple dress. Not a good looking chick.

"Hello Xiaolin losers!" Jack Spicer tauted.

"Jack Spicer! Prepare for a most humiliating defeat!" Omi said saying his battle cry.

Then we heard another big boom and it caused us to fall down.

'No it can't be' I thought to myself. A boom that big can only mean one thing: An Earth demon had sensed me and Aqua were here.

We saw the earth the earth demon come from behind the trees. He was made completely out of Rock with random trees coming out of him.

"Oh what next?!" Kimiko yelled standing up. We quickly stood and turned to face our enemies.

"Who do we fight first?" Omi said

"We'll make this easy. Me and Aqua will fight the demon while you handle you handle Jack and the witch" I told them.

"Are you sure about that Flannery?" Raimundo asked.

"Yea that feller look like he could pack a punch!" Clay exclaimed.

"Don't worry about us. We can handle it. Just stop Jack before he gets some wu" Aqua said.

"Right!" They said in agreement. We split up and me and Aqua were standing in front of the demon.

He let out a might roar. "Half d-" We cut him off because we knew what he was going to say.

"Half demon swine we get it! Just get on with it!" We said angerily.

"Fine if you want to die so easily!." He said rasing his fists.

**AQUA'S POV**

The demon lifted his fists in the air and rocked the ground again but this time causing spikes to come out of the ground and one of the struck me in the leg. It started bleed and my blood was black with a reddish tint because I was a half demon.

"You son of a bitch" I said completely ignoring my leg.

"Lets combine our power" Flannery advised.

"Yea. Lets show him what's Solar Lunar power is all about." I said. I put my hands together and felt the Lunar energy flow through me.

"Moon Power!" I said charging a disk in my hand "Constellation Disk, Moon!" I threw the shiney silver disk at the demon.

"Sun Power!" The red bracelet on Flannery's right wrist started to glow "Taiyo Flower, Sun!" She shot a beam of Solar petals at the demon. When my disk and her flowers combined at the demon he just desinagrated. But not before he said "Curse you half demons!" And with that he was gone.

"Yes!" We gave each other a high five and that ugly witch came over to me.

"My girls. I saw how you were fighting that demon. You have great power. Join me and you will have everything you've ever wanted" The witch said happily.

"Who are you?" Flannery asked.

"I am the Heylin Witch Wuya. And if you ask Raimundo then he can tell you that I have lived up to my promises." Wuya said.

"Beat it bubble butt. We don't want your sticking offer. We've got everything we need right here. Now get outa here before you get the same fate as that stupid demon!" I said getting into a fighting stance.

"Fine I will leave. But my offer still stands" She said and with that she left.

"First Jack, now Wuya." I said. "Who's next?" I asked.

"I don't know but something is different about Wuya" Flannery said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Someone is telling her what to do and how to do it. And she doesn't want to get away from it because she feels it has power and can help her." Flannery explained.

"Wow. Flannery how can you tell all this?" I asked.

"I'm a clairvoyant remember? I can gather information about people without even trying" She reminded me.

"Wow what's my information?" I asked.

"Aqua we're twins remember? We have the same information!" She yelled at me

"I knew that" I said. The monks run over to us after succesfully destroying a bunch of robots.

"Aquanette are you okay?" Omi asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" I said confused.

"Because you've got a big gash on your leg" Raimundo pointed to my leg.

"And by the looks of it your blood is staring to clot because its turning black" Clay clarified.

I didn't know what a blood clot was but I don't thing that demons get them. I didn't know how to react.

"Ow?" I questioned.

"Is it starting to hurt Aquanette?" Omi asked.

"Yea! Yea! Ow, Ow! That stupid demon! I'm just glad I handled before it could do anything" I said faking.

"It must be some delayed reaction. Lets get her into the medical wing and get that leg wrapped up" Raimundo said. He and Clay helped me into the medical wing and I sat on the table while Raimundo was looking through the drawers and cabients. Until he pulled out some guaze.

"I found the guaze." He said.

"Hey Rai why don't you let me wrap up Aqua's leg?" Flannery asked.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because I know a little more about this stuff." Flannery said.

"Whatever you say. Kim says your smart so." He handed her the guaze and Flannery wrapped up my leg.

"Flannery what're you doing?" I whispered

"I'm stopping the blood for now. You can take it off in a few minutes" She whispered back.

I just nodded.

"There Aqua you should put more medicine on it in the morning." Flannery said winking at me.

I just smiled.

"Now we should get to bed. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Flannery said.

"She's right. Night guys." Rai said. He, Clay and Omi walked out.

"You gonna be okay?" Kimiko asked

"Of course Kim" I said. "You know we heal fast.

"Okay night guys." She said.

"Night" We replied. Then she walked out.

"I think I should be heading to bed too." Flannery said. "Night Aqua. And try not hit that leg against anything."

"I will." I said. Then I was left alone. I just slept there because I didn't feel like getting up.

**FLANNERY'S POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night I could tell because the moon was still up. I got up and put on a light jacket and walked into the forrest. I saw a deer. At least I think it was a deer but it was so dark I crept up on it and sank my claws into it and then I blacked out.

**OMI'S POV**

I woke before everyone. I checked to see that everyone was still asleep but Aquanette was not there because she was still in the medical wing but I did not see Flannery. So I walked into the kitchen to see if she was there but instead I bumped into Master Fung.

"Oh good morning Master" I greeted.

"Good morning young one. Omi would you mind doing a quick favor for me?" Master Fung asked.

"Of course Master anything for you!" I told him.

"Could please take these herbs to Master Monk Guan. This is very important Herb exchange so please make it there." He said handing me the herbs.

"I will Master Fung. I will not fail!" I told him running out the door.

I was walking through the forrest to get to Master Monk Guan's temple faster when I walked past a dead deer.

"That poor animal. Some sort of angry beast must've done this" I said to myself.

As I continued my walk I came across more dead animals. And I continued to think what kind've beast could've done this. This was the work of no mere animal. I finally arrived at Master Monk Guan's temple. He has this giant pig that he takes to fair every year and he wins an award for it! It is his best friend and his most prized animal. It has a cage in the courtyard and I like to look at every time I come. So I took a quick peak inside its cage to see a carcass of the pig and its blood was everywhere. I looked up to see something sitting in the corner licking its clawed hands.

I let out a gasp. "Flannery?"


	4. Chapter 4

**OMI'S POV**

I couldn't believe it! Flannery had eaten Master Monk Guan's pig! But how? she is only a girl. A tad taller then Kimiko. How could she had done this. I approached her slowly and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Flannery what have you done?" I asked her trying to find the answer.

"I don't know." She said weakly putting her hand on her head. She looked so tired and confused. "I don't remember anything"

"What has happen to you?" I asked. I put my tiny hand on her clawed hands. "You have become some sort of beast."

"Don't say that!" She said tearfully. "They always called me a beast even when I was nice to them. And they hurt me anyway!" She said crying.

Then it came back to me. I was here to make a delievery for Master Fung.

"Flannery you must stay here. While I do something for Master Fung. Are you going to be okay?" I asked her.

"I think so. And Omi, I want you to tell whoever owned this pig that I ate it. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" She busting into tears.

"I will just please stay here." I told her.

"I will." She said.

I walked into the temple and saw Master Monk Guan working on some meditating when he saw some.

"Ah Omi. Hello young one. I see you are here to make the herb trade. I have them right here" He handed me a small bag and I handed him mine.

"Thank you." I said bowing to him.

"Did you happen to see my prized pig outside? He is growing more and more everyday." He said proudly.

I let out a sigh.

"What is wrong young one?" He asked.

"Master Monk Guan there is no easy to say this, but your pig is...dead." I hung my head.

"What? But how?" He asked.

"One of the new monks must've came over in the middle of the night and eaten it" I said. "But I do not see why"

"Where is this monk? I want to see them now." He said standing up.

I simply just pointed to the door. And he walked out with me behind me.

"Flannery this is Master Monk Guan. He would like to speak to you about his pig." I introduced.

"Why would you do this young monk? Why would you eat my pig?" He asked.

"I don't know. I was just walking in the woods I saw a deer and that was it. When I came back I'm sitting on my knees licking the blood off my hands and sitting across from a dead pig carcas." Flannery explained not looking me or Master in the eye.

"Please let me take back you to the temple and we can explain this whole thing to Master Fung and the others." Master Monk Guan said trying to reasure her. He tried to place his hand but she back into the wall.

"No! I don't trust you. Your going to get me on your good side just because I'm the dragon of the sun and then when I don't do what you want your just going to hit me just like all the others!" She yelled angerily.

"Flannery why are you acting like this?" I asked. From what Kimiko had said about Flannery she was prim and proper and always stood her ground no matter what. But now she was acting like some caged animal that had never seen the light of day.

"I'm just fine!" She yelled back.

"Master Monk Guan I am going to take my friend home now. She is obviously very sick and needs some sort of attention." I said. I took Flannery's hand and helped her up.

"I believe that is the best thing to do now. I will come by and check on her later." Master Monk Guan said.

"Thank you and I am sorry about your pig. Could you please call Master Fung and tell him we are on our way?" I asked.

"Of course" He said. I took Flannery's hand and we left.

**KIMIKO'S POV**

We were eating breakfast and Aqua had this bored look on her face. She always got bored when Flannery wasn't here.

"Has anyone seen Flannery?" Aqua asked.

"Haven't seen her since last night." Clay said. "Has anyone seen the little feller?"

"He went to go make a trade with some Master Monk dude." Aqua answered him.

"That's Master Monk Guan." Raimundo said.

"Yea that." Aqua said. "He's a fast little dude. I'm sure he'll be back"

As soon as she said that Omi walked in holding Flannery's bloody hand. Her mouth and and chest was covered in blood. And I knew it wasn't hers because her and Aqua's blood is black.

"Oh my gosh. What happen?" Aqua asked grabbing Flannery's other hand. "What happened?"

"I found her at Master Monk Guan's temple. She ate his pig" Omi explained. "And on the way there, there were lots of other animals dead with giant slash marks on them. And look at her hands." He lifted up her clawed hands. "Then we tried to ask her some questions and get some answers out of her. But it was like it was a whole different person. She was yelling and crying. It was like she was possessed.

"Flannery what's the matter with you?" Raimundo asked. But there was no responce. Flannery looked like she was day dreaming.

"Oh no. Come hereAqua grabbed Flannery's arm out of Omi's grasp and pulled her into the bathroom with us behind her

"What's wrong with her?" Omi asked.

Flannery started to throw up with me and Aqua holding her long hair back.

"She's just sick from the animals she ate." Aqua explained. "I'll get her cleaned up and in the bed. She looks so horrible." Aqua said with the grief in her voice.

"I've never seen her like this" I added.

"But why is she like this?" Raimundo asked.

"I explain that later. You need to let Flannery rest and calm down. She's really upset" Aqua said. We lifted Flannery up and took her into her room and the whole we carried her she kept saying. ' I'm sorry, I'm sorry' We kept trying to reasure her but she was just so upset it wasn't working.

**AQUA'S POV**

Me and Kim were waiting outside of the medical wing for Flannery to come out. Master Fung said that Flannery was now suffering from bipolar disorder and some sort of sub conscious disorder. I didn't know how long it was going to take for Flannery to get better, when we go into this state of mind its very hard to come out of it. It was like the demon side was taking over. And when we went into this state it would take me longer to come out of it. I think it takes Flannery a shorter time because her mind set is a lot better than mine I guess. I was just so worried about her.

"Hey don't worry. Flannery's going to be okay." Kimiko said trying to reasure me.

"If only I could believe that, Kim" I said sadly. I leaned my head on her shoulder. "Kimiko?"

"Yea Aq?"

"I'm sorry we came. I know we kinda a burden. We can't help it, its just we didn't want to go to either of our grandfathers temples because of this and-" I sighed in defeat. "It happen anyway"

"Its okay Aqua. Your not a burden. Its nice to be close to family" Kimiko said rubbing my head.

"Thanks Kim"

"Hey guys" We heard a soft, calm voice say. We looked up to see Flannery back to normal! She was wrapped up in a blanket.

"FLANNERY!" We both yelled and we hugged really tight.

"We were so worried about you!" Kimiko said.

"Uh thanks guys. Could you let go of me now? I can't breathe!" She said through a strained voice.

"Oh sorry" We said

"So how are you feeling?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm fine Kimi" She said. Thank goodness she was back to normal

**RAIMUNDO'S POV**

We were in the main room talking to Omi about the Flannery acciendent.

"She didn't know what was going on?" Clay asked.

"No as I have told you before, she was just sitting there licking her hands and when I walked into the pin it was as if she snapped back to normal" Omi explained. Then Flannery walked in wearing her pjs.

"Hey guys." She greeted. She started looking for something "Where is it?"

"What're you looking for?" I asked.

"My cell phone. I wanted Aqua to put some songs off her lap top on it. She said this was the last place she had it" Flannery explained. "Clay do you mind like moving for a minute so I can look for my phone?" She asked Clay who was sitting on the couch.

"Sure little lady. Do you want me to lift the couch up for ya?" Clay asked standing up.

"Nah I've got it." She said lifting the couch up with one hand. On the floor was a red phone with a flower on it. "There it is" She grabbed it and put it down.

"Flannery how did you do that?" Omi asked.

"You mean Aqua hasn't told any of you yet?" Flannery said confused sitting on the couch.

"No she hasn't told us anything" I told her.

"Okay I'm going to settle this now. Aqua!" Flannery called out. Then Aqua and Kimiko walked in.

"What's up Flannery?" Aqua asked.

"Sit down next to me. I want to show the boys something." Aqua sat down "Okay. If your thinking that the hair is one of Kim's crazy dyes or wings its not." She said slightly tugging on her and Aqua's hair. "Its our hair. And these are our eye colors too. No contacts either. We were born like this" She said.

"But how is that? Aren't twins suppose to look the same?" I asked.

"We are twins. But its just what we are that causes why me and Aqua are so different." Flannery started. She took a deep breath "Me and Aqua are half demon"

"What is this half demon?" Omi asked.

"It means that one of our parents was a demon and the other was a human" Aqua said. "You know for such a big head there isn't much brain in there." Aqua said only to earn a slap in the back of the head by Flannery. "Ow!" She said in pain.

"Our Mommy was a human and our daddy was a demon they got together and had us. We were born with a certain "Spark" Flannery said using air quotes. "And everyone wanted to use us. The reason for that because with the great power you can do practically do whatever you want with it. You know our grandfather hate our guts but they act like the like us anyway to get on our good side."

"Is that what you were talking about Master Monk Guan's temple?" Omi asked.

"Yes. People always did this and it gets annoying." Flannery said.

"Also my blood wasn't clotting last night. That was my real blood. Demon blood is black and human blood. So when you mix it together you get black/red." Aqua added.

"So that explains everything" I said.

"This is most amazing! With half demons we will surely have more shen gong wu!" Omi said proudly.

"You mean your not mad?" Aqua asked.

"Naw as long as you told the truth." Clay said.

"Like Master Fung says" Omi started putting his finger under his nose "You can not have a team with out secrets."

The twins let laugh. And Aqua scooped Omi up in the a hug. And was holding him by the neck.

"I don't know if its the big head or the oversized charm. But I like!" Aqua said.

"I know he's so cute!" Flannery said while rubbing his head

"I can't believe it. Omi's a babe magnet." I said in dis believe. Only to earn a punch in the arm by Kimiko. "Ow!"

**FLANNERY'S POV**

We had to get up like super early to go get a shen gong wu. It was like 5 am. All the others were asleep. I was catching up on my shen gong wu studies when I came across two yo-yo like shen gong wu.

"Dojo what are these yo yo like shen gong wu?" I asked.

"That would be the yin and yang yo yo." He said.

"What do they do?"

"They allow you to gain access to the yin yang world. Where everyone's chi is. But the down side is if you go into the yin yang world good you come out bad and vise versa." He explained.

"Gosh. Do we have either of them?" I asked.

"We have the yin yo yo. But someone stole the Yang yo yo and we never figured out who."

"When did that happen?"

"Just a few days before you guys came."

I pondered upon this as we landed in a lush forrest.

"Guys its time to get up." I called out to them.

"Uh were here already?" Kimiko said rubbing her eyes.

Clay let a huge yawn. "I'm more tired than a rooster after the wee hours. (A/N I know that sucked!)

"What the heck are wee hours?" Aqua said grogily.

"Don't read too much into that" Rai said yawning.

"What is the shen gong wu again?" Omi asked after letting out a yawn.

"Its called the Xiaolin Hammer Hammer. Its a giant two headed battle hammer that can change with one's element." I read from the scroll.

"Its a pretty big place so we need to split up. So try to find your back way back here." Raimundo said taking his leadership role.

"Right" We all agreed. All the others took off but I stopped Aqua for a moment.

"What is it Flannery?" Aqua asked.

"Look there's a very bad aura in the air so be careful. There's a very powerful shen gong wu that can send you into a different world and when you come back your evil." I explained.

"Wow. Okay what's it called?" She asked.

"The yang Yo Yo. Be carful." I warned

"Yea, Yea, Yea. I'm not an idiot you know." She said.

"Sometimes I question that Aquanette" I said shaking my head.

"You worry to much" She said. And with that we parted ways

**AQUA'S POV**

I was looking for the wu while listening to my Mp3 player. I was walking when I came across this hammer like thing.

"Hey I found it!" I said to myself. I picked it up and was getting ready to go back to base when...

"My for the dragon of the moon you are a petite little thing." I heard some one say in a southern drawl.

I turned to see what it was but I saw nothing.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Down here" it said. I looked down and saw this red bean thing.

"What do you want? Your just a little bean thing. I picked bigger things than you out of my teeth" I said.

"Oh? Moby Mopher!" He grew bigger but it still didn't scare me.

"Eh still bigger. So what do you want? Your going to ask me to join your side or something, because the answer is going to be no" I said folding my arms.

"Oh I am not asking my dear. I'm telling. Your are going to help me defeat Chase Young." He said.

"Look I don't know who is this Chase Young dude is but I fight for me." I said pointing myself.

"You won't have a choice little thing" He said holding up that yo-yo that Flannery told about before.

"You have that...thing! That makes people evil!" I said because I couldn't remember!

"Yep. And if you want it you'll have to come get it!" He threated. That was it! No one tries to threaten me and get away with it. I ran toward him but I tripped over a rock and as I was falling I heard him say something.

"Yang Yo- Yo!" He shot the yo yo out and open this portal and I fell in. I sat up and I was in these mad weird world.

**KIMIKO'S POV**

We were waiting for Aqua to come back. We knew Aqua had to have the shen gong wu because we knew Jack's lazy butt wouldn't get up at 5 am just to get a shen gong wu.

"Where the heck is Aqua?" I asked.

"She probably got lost on her way here." Flannery said. Then something sliced a tree but Flannery caught it.

"Whoa what the heck was that?" Raimundo asked.

"I don't know. But the way of this cut it looked like it had been cut by a shuriken star." Flannery clarified.

"Like a ninja star?" Omi asked.

"Yea." Flannery said.

"But who could've thrown it?" Omi asked.

"Oh darn Aquanette it looks like you missed." We heard to filimar voice say. We turned to see Hannibal Bean and a dark verison of Aqua. Her clothes was black with white trimings. Her hair was black with white streaks going through it and also her bangs were white. There was a black crescent shaped painted around her eye.

"Hannibal Roy Bean! What have you done to our Aquanette?!" Omi asked

"I think you mean _my _Aquanette. She's under my control." He explained. "Just watch. Aquanette attack your twin sister!" He commanded laughing evilly. Without saying a word Aqua pulled out her staff and extended it. Even the wudai weapon was different! The staff was black and the crescent moon was white. Aqua charged at Flannery but Flannery got into a fighting stance and grabbed Aqua and threw her into a tree.

"Lets get out of here guys. We'll figure how to handle this." Flannery said.

"But what about Aquanette?" Clay asked.

"She's no use to us now that she's under his control." Flannery explain. Dojo climbed out of Clay's hat and grew bigger and we hopped on and flew into the sky. "Don't worry I'll fix this Aqua. I won't leave you like this" I heard Flannery say to herself


	5. Chapter 5

**CLAY'S POV**

It was about two or three weeks after Aqua had been taking over by Hannibal bean and Flannery was a nervous wreck. She hadn't eaten or slept because she was trying to figure out a battle plan to figure out how to get Aqua back and if you even mentioned something about Aqua, she'd start freaking out.

We were currently eating breakfast while Flannery was still trying to write out her battle plans.

"Ah! That won't work either!" Flannery picked up the paper and ripped it in half. "Why is this so hard?!" She yelled.

"Maybe because you haven't eaten or slept since Aqua left. And you've trying to write battle plans ever since." Kimiko said.

"I know. But I can't function with out her. Its like when I was trying to get my work done I always have her there to distract me or make me pay attention to her" She explained. "Now I've gotten use to it and she's not here."

"Do not be purple friend. I'm sure you'll have perfect battle plan for getting your sister back" Omi said pattin' her back.

"I think you mean Blue" Raimundo corrected.

"Aqua's favorite color was blue." Flannery sighed. "Is there anyway other way that you guys can help? I'm out of ideas." Flannery sighed in defeat.

"There is one way but its pretty tricky" I warned.

"Just tell me." She said.

"You could use the Yin Yo-Yo, go into the Yin Yang world and get Aqua's chi and make her drink making her good again." I started.

"But...?" She asked.

"If you go into the Yin Yang world With just the yin yo yo you could come back evil just like Aqua" Kimiko finished.

"But if you use the reversing mirror and the yin yang when you go into the yin yang world you would still come back good, right?" Flannery clarified.

We all looked at her in dis believe.

"Flannery that just might work! I can't believe we've never thought about that before!" Kimiko said.

"Then why are we sitting here?! Lets go get Aqua back!" Flannery said getting out of her seat.

We walked outside to see the sky was dark with the day time swirled into it.

"Oh my gosh its already started. Because Aqua's on the Heylin side the end is near. We have to get her back now." Flannery said

We walked into the shen gong wu and opened the drawer where the shen gong wu but it wasn't there.

"Oh no its gone." Flannery said.

"Who might've taken it?" Omi asked.

"Maybe it was Chase Young. So he could take over Flannery and make her and Aqua fight." Kimiko said.

"I'm going to find this Chase Young person" Flannery said.

"Flannery are you sure?" Raimundo asked.

"Yea that Chase Young feller is tricky thing" I told her.

"I'll take that chance. I need to stop this thing before it gets out of control. If I'm not back in an hour come get me." She told us.

"Right. Be careful Flannery." Kimiko said.

"I will." Then she was gone

**FLANNERY'S POV**

I was walking in the forrest toward Chase Young's Palace. I had to handle this. I could not let this world go into the 1500 years of darkness. It was my duty as the dragon of the sun. I came across a dark palace with an evil looking face on it.

"Yep. This is the place." I said to myself. I walked to see everything was white and pure. I walked into what looked like a throne room and saw a man who was sitting on the giant throne tossing the Yin Yo Yo up and down.

"Well, Well, Well. The dragon of the sun. Aren't you missing something?" He said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Don't toy with me. You know what I'm here for." I said taking out one of my fans.

"Please I have no need violence." He said putting his hand up.

"Well that I was easier than I thought" I said. "Then what do you want from me?" I asked.

"To help you" Chase said.

"Why would you want to help me?" I asked.

"You are the dragon of the sun. It would be a great deal to have you on my side. To help me" Chase said.

"Of course." I said.

"And I know you want to find your sister" He said which caught my attention.

"Yes. And what does that have to do with you?" I asked.

"If you use the yin yo yo and go into the yin yang world and find your sister you can bring you and her out." He explained walking toward me.

"Yes I have heard that before" But I didn't know if we would turn us good or evil.

"So what is your choice?" He said extending his hand with the yo yo in it. What to do? What to do? I had to do it. For Aqua. I took the yo yo from him.

"Yin Yo Yo!" I opened the portal and jumped in. I was inside the yin yang world and I started walking around.

"Aquanette?!" I called out to her.

"Flannery?!" I heard a faint voice say.

"Aqua!" I said with happiness. I turned a hallway and saw all the bottles of Chi and out of the mist I saw a full head of blonde hair. "Aqua!"

"Flannery!" She said running toward me and me running toward her. We kept running and running but it felt like the hallway kept getting longer and longer.

"Aqua! No matter what happens just keep running!" I told her.

"Okay!" She said. We almost grabbed each others hand when the floor on my side collasped I fell through.

"AQUA!!!" I yelled as I fell.

"FLANNERY!!" I heard Aqua yell then it all went blank.

**KIMIKO'S POV**

We were running toward Chase Young's Palace we got there and we saw Chase Young with a dark Flannery. She was wearing this white Kimono that stopped at her knees. It was white with black flowers on it. Her hair was the same thing. White with black bangs and streaks. She had a white sun painted over her right eye.

"Hello Xiaolin Warriors. Please say hello to my new minion." Chase said.

"Oh no! Chase has gotten control of Flannery!" Omi yelled.

"I knew I should've let her go alone!" I said.

"I am glad you did Kimiko. Or I would'nt have had my new minion" Chase said with a smirk "Flannery please dispose of these pest please." Chase asked Flannery.

"Yes Master" She said. She charged up a Solar energy in her hand. "Heylin Solar Spike!" She sent a dark sun like beam at us but we dodged it. Somethig told me she was holding back.

"Don't hold back! Destroy them!" Chase yelled at her.

She shook something out of her and she got into a fighting stance and started fighting us.

"Come Flan-Flan. Its us! We're your friends! And I'm your sister!" I tried to reason with her.

"You confided in us that you and your sister were half demon. You do not share that with everyone!" Omi said.

"We liked you and Aqua no matter what you are!" Raimundo said.

"We're your friends snap out of it!" Clay said.

Then we heard a big boom. We looked over to see Hannible and Aqua.

"Well, Well, Well. It seems that we both have an all powerful dragon." Hannible said putting his arm around Aqua.

"Yes quite. But we can't both rule the world. Normal showdown rules?" Chase said.

"First twin to fall loses?" Hannible asked.

"First twin to fall?!" I asked.

"Yes. Winner gets both twins" Chase agreed.

"Get ready for this Aqua. Because I'm going to take you down!" Flannery said with an evil laugh.

Aqua just let out a growl.

"How are they talking to each other? But no to us." Raimundo asked.

"They are the dragon of the sun and moon they have a spritiual bond no matter what." Omi explained.

Aqua sprinted towards Flannery but Flannery simply moved to the side.

"Looks like your twin has no coordination" Chase said smuggly.

"Get in there girl!" Hannible yelled at her.

Aqua shook something off and stood off.

Flannery ran towards Aqua but Aqua grabbed Flannery by the waist and threw her outside. We followed them outside and saw Flannery on the ground and Aqua standing over her.

"That's it! You _will _join us!" Aqua said yelling.

"Over my dead body!" Flannery yelled back.

"That can be arranged" Aqua said. Flannery stood on her hands and kicked Aqua in the jaw. "Ow! You bitch!" Then the twins began hand to hand combat.

"What can we do? We can not let them fight each other." Omi asked.

"I don't know. They could keep going and going for a while with out getting tired." I explained.

"Maybe Master Fung knows something" Clay suggested.

"Yea there's not much we can do now" Raimundo said.

We left Chase's palace with the twins still fighting each other. We returned back to the temple and saw the sky was black like the last time when the world was in danger. We saw Master Fung and Dojo standing on the porch looking at the sky.

"Young ones where is Flannery? Did you not bring her back?" Master Fung asked.

"No, Chase Young got her and now she and Aqua are working for the Heylin side. They're in a Showdown and whoever wins gets both twins. Chase or Hannible." Raimundo explained.

"This is bad." Dojo started. "1500 years of darkness. Neither Sun or Moon in the sky." Dojo said.

"So if we bring the sun and moon back out Flannery and Aquanette will break their trance?" Omi asked.

"Not so easy kid. The sun and moon are only in the same sky once in the whole intire year. June 15th." Dojo explained. "In the middle of the year"

"June 15th?" I said thinking. "That's the twins birthday."

"That is how Flannery and Aquanette get their power. It was time for the dragons of the sun and moon it shined upon them." Master Fung explained.

"That gives me an idea!" Omi said.

"What?" The rest of asked.

"You remember when Flannery said that if you take Solar Locket you can make the sun come up." Omi said.

"Omi that's it! If we take the Solar and Lunar Locket and make the sun and moon come out we can free Flannery and Aqua hold!" I said with excitment. "Such a smart monk" I gave him a big hug.

"Oooo! A girl hug may I have another?" He asked.

"Sorry Omi. I've said it before one per custormer."

"Aww!" Omi said.


	6. Chapter 6

**AQUA'S POV**

My soul had been stuck in the yin yang world for two weeks while my body was out destroying myself, the world, and my sister. I had to find her because she was my only way out and I was hers. I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to give up. I've been around this crazy world and back. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't smart like Flannery. I just layed down where I was and wondered when death would come and take me.

I closed my eyes and started to dream.

_AQUA'S DREAM_

_I was on the floor and I was awaken by a young child crying. I sat up and saw a girl with ice blonde hair like mine I couldn't see her face because she was covering her face with her hands. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder._

_"What's wrong?" I asked._

_"I can't find my twin sister." She said tearfully._

_"Don't cry little one" I said trying to reasure her. "If you look hard enough I'm sure you'll find her._

_She looked up at me revealing her shining baby blue eyes._

_"Really?" She asked_

_"Really, Really." I said with a smile. "What's your name?"_

_"Shiori Yang." She answered. I let out a gasp. That was my real name. I changed it when I went to Tokyo so no one would find me. This little girl was me! From my past when I was 5. Maybe this was some sort of sign. But what?_

_"Then I'm afraid I can't help you Shiori." I said plopping down beside her._

_"Why not?" She asked._

_"Because I can't even find my own twin sister. I've been stuck in this weird world for two weeks and I still can't find her" I said resting my chin on my hands. "I think I was ment to be stuck in this place. And I'll never see my friends or my sisters again. I was just to be left alone." Then I felt a small hand on my shoulder and I turned to face the little me_

_"Do not worry new friend. If you look hard enough that's what you told me to do right?" She said with a smile._

_"Yea. Look hard enough." I said giving her a hug._

_Then I heard Flannery's voice calling out to me. 'Aqua, Aqua, Aqua."_

_I let a gasp._

_"It looks your sister found you. You better get going" The younger me said. I stood up but quickly stopped._

_"But what about you Shori Yang? What about you and your sister? Don't you still want to find her?" I asked._

_"Of course I want to find her. But I need to find her. Don't worry I'll never give up. Just go to her" She told me. I gave her a hug and run off._

END OF DREAM STILL IN AQUA'S POV

I woke up to find someone shaking me. I let out a groan and opened my eyes to see a pair of ruby reds looking stareing back down at me.

"FLANNERY!"

"AQUANETTE!" I sat up and gave her a hug. And for once in my life I started crying because I was so happy.

"I thought I would never find you!" I said tearfully.

"I know. But now we're together again. And I promise nothing or no one is going to break us apart ever again." She said equally tearful. I broke away and looked her in the face.

"But how did you find me? Everytime we'd get close to each other the evil would push us away." I asked.

"The aura of the sun and moon bought us together. I can feel it. The monks are smart Aqua. They have the Solar and Lunar Lockets now. They're about to use it but right now our bodies are fighting off the evil inside." She explained.

"Wow Flannery how'd you figure all this out from in here?" I asked.

"Clairvoyant remember?" She giggled. I just smiled and gave her another hug.

**KIMIKO'S POV**

We were just about to use the shen gong wu when something weird happen.

"Aqua..." Flannery said weakly.

"F-Flannery" Aqua said weakly also.

"What is happening?! Flannery destroy her!" Chase getting angry.

"Aquanette get up now!" Hannible said shaking his fist.

Then the twins both fell down on the ground.

"Guys do it now." I told them.

"Oh right." Raimundo pulled out the Lunar locket and Omi pulled out the Solar Locket. "Lunar Locket!" Raimundo yelled activating the wu

"Solar Locket!" Omi yelled activating the wu.

Then the sun and moon shined from behind the dark clouds. Flannery and Aqua were born on a day like this? It was purely a beautiful sight.

"Huh?" The twins sat up sheilding their eyes from the heavenly lights. The sun light shined down and Flannery and the moon light Aqua. As it did their hair and their clothes went back to normal. They slowly stood up.

"FLANNERY!!" Aqua said in joy.

"AQUANETTE!!" Flannery said. They ran up to each other and gave each other a hug but quickly backed away. "Ow!" They both said in pain. They looked at each others bruiese they gave to each other.

"Wow we really did a number on each other" Flannery said with a giggle.

"Yea we messed each other up." Aqua said. "But how are you seeing me? You don't have your glasses on" Aqua asked.

"Your just a blur but I can still see you." Flannery answered. "My eyes only saw evil and didn't need to see anything else but evil and now that I am on the side of good again my eyesight is back to normal. Just blurry." Flannery explained. We ran over to them.

"Thank goodness your back to normal" I said.

"Yes, but there's one last thing we have to do." Flannery said looking up at Chase and Hannibal. "Chase Young, Hannibal bean we challenge you to a showdown." The rest of us let out a gasp.

"Are you sure about that little ladies?" Clay asked.

"Yes. You need medical attention." Omi requested.

"And Flannery you can hardly see." Raimundo said.

"Don't worry about me. My sense of hearing is pretty good. Just give me and Aqua the Solar and Lunar Lockets" Flannery said extending her hand with Raimundo and Omi putting the lockets in her hand.

"And we'll get medical attention as soon as we kick Chase and Hannibal's butts!" Aqua said pointing to Chase and Hannibal. "So yes or no"

"Fine. What is your wager?" Chase asked.

"Wait we challenge you to a Double Showdown Showdown." Flannery said.

"What's a double Showdown Showdown?" I asked.

"Dojo looks like its time to break out the ol' rule book." Clay said looking up at his hat. Dojo came out of his hat holding the offical Xiaolin Rule book.

"Oh its right here. The Double Showdown Showdown. Its two showdowns in one battling over two shen gong wu" Dojo explained.

"We'll battle over the yin and yang yo-yos. We wager the Solar Locket for the Moby Morpher _and _we shen yi bu dare you. The Lunar Locket for the Mikado arm. The game is Xiaolin Sparing. First side to lose all of their heart points loses. Starting with 100" Aqua explained.

"Agreed" Chase Young and Hannibal said.

"Lets go Xiaolin Showdown!" We all yelled

**FLANNERY'S POV**

The sceanery changes and we were standing on a platform in our new armour. It was completely different from the monks. Ours were black with dark red trimming and dark blue trimmings on Aqua's. We also instead of flats we had on thigh high, high heeled boots. We had gloves but the fingers were cut off and we didn't have the hoods on our heads but we kept the traditional pictures of our elements on our chest.

"Wow Flannery these are amazing. They look completely different from the ones from before." Aqua admiring my work.

"Thanks. I try" I said giggling. "Now, lets finish this." I said looking over at Chase and Hannibal.

"Right" Aqua said nodding her head.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" We all yelled.

"It will be nice to witness the twins power!" Omi said from the sidelines

"I have no need for the mikado arm." Chase said tossing the wu aside. I'm going to make him wish he didn't do that! He charged at me and I had to think on my feet.

"Solar Locket!" I yelled holding the locket. The sun came out shining down on me. I had him now! "Wudai Orion, Sun!" My body was black with a dark red outline then me and Chase began hand to hand combat. He was pretty fast but he sold his soul to a demon I was a real demon, well half demon but that's not the point. I had to win this.

"Solar Flare!" I yelled my eyes turned bright yellow and I blinded him for a minute. And I gave him a hard kick to the stomach which knocked their heart points down to about ten points

**AQUA'S POV**

"Chase! Get your head in the game boy!" Hannibal yelled. I gave him a hard kick to the side knocking him into the back wall. Taking off ten more points.

"You need to worry about your battles, bean dip." I said.

"Oh yea? Moby Morpher!" He changed a couple of rocks into shurikans and threw them at me slicing my legs and it knocked 15 points off the heart points meter. 15 points!

"What the hell man?!" I said in anger. Then I saw Hannibal's giant arm/vine thing coming at me and I quickly dodged.

"Pay attention Aqua!" Flannery yelled at me while fighting off Chase.

"Don't worry I got it." I told her. I pulled out my wudai weapon. "Lunar Staff!" It extendent and the moon on top glew. I threw the moon towards Hannibal and it him in stomach area it took about 20 points off.

Later into the fight and me and Flannery were losing bad. We had 20 points and they had 50 points.

"Flannery what do we do?" I asked out of breath

"I have a plan. Remember when we took down the demon combining the Solar and Lunar power" Flannery explained.

I was just about to say something when Chase hit us with one of his beams. We screamed in pain. It took away 10 points

"Hang in there guys!" Kimiko said.

"Yea you can do it!" Rai said.

"Okay I'm ready." I said getting up. "Constellation...!" My bracelet started to glow as I made a bigger Disk from last time.

"Taiyo...!" Flannery said charging a beam in her hands.

A giant gasp came from everyone in the arena.

"Disk!!"

"Flower!!"

We threw our attacks at them full power. The blast was ten times bigger than last time. The blast was so big and covered with smoke I couldn't see and it knocked me to the ground and I hit my head and passed out.

_AQUA'S DREAM._

_I was laying on the ground and a woman with long spanish brown hair and brown eyes looking down at me. It was my mommy!_

_"I messed pretty bad huh mommy?" I asked her._

_"No dear" She said with a smile. "You and your sister saved the world."_

_"I put the world in danger, it went into complete darkness" I said tearfully. "I'm not fit to be the dragon of the moon anymore. How can I give it up?" I asked her._

_"You can't give it up dear. You and your sister were born with a gift. And you don't understand everything now because your teenagers your just learning about the world yourself." She explained to me. "Just remember if your ever scared or if you ever alone. I'm right here." She said pointing to my amulet she gave me when I was little. "Now all you have to do is wake up" And she started to back away_

_"Mom wait, Mom!" I called out to her._

_"Wake up, dear" Then my mothers voice changed into Flannery's voice. "Aqua wake up, wake up"_

_END OF DREAM._

**FLANNERY'S POV**

Me and Aqua had won the showdown and Chase and Hannibal threated to be back. Blah Blah Blah. The impact was so big Aqua hit her head and passed out and we were trying to wake her up.

"Aqua wake up." I said shaking her.

"Ah!" She sat up. "Am I dead?" She asked.

"Dead? Aqua you won the showdown!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"You kicked Hannibal and Chase's hind quarters!" Omi said.

"What happen?" Raimundo asked.

"The blast made me land on my soft spot." Aqua said rubbing the back of her head.

"Aqua every part of your head is a soft spot" I said helping her up.

"Whatever. You guys were amazing!" Aqua said scooping Clay and Omi in a hug. "I would've never thought of using the Solar _and _Lunar amulet! Such smart people!"

"Uh thank you" Omi said through a strained voice.

"Yea no problem little lady" Clay said also through a strained voice. I finally caught wind of what she was doing and I picked up Rai and Kim in a hug.

"There is no possible way of how to thank you guys!" I said happily. "If there's anything you guys ever need you just say it!" I told them.

"You could start by not crushing our bones." Rai said through a strained voice.

"Please" Kim said also strained.

"Done." We both said dropping them to the guys.

"Woo! Now I know what's like to be on the other side of the bear hug" Clay said streching out his body.

"Come on guys lets get out of here." Raimundo said.

* * *

**One more chapter thank you to all the readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_6 months later_**

**KIMIKO'S POV**

It was about 6 months later after the twins fought Hannible and Chase and won and everything had gone in our favor. We won alot more showdown, got a lot more shen gong wu, and got a lot more days off! And its all because of Flannery and Aquanette. I couldn't be happier! Who would've thought that a good girl Flannery and lazy pranker Aquanette could change the world? For the better!

We were currently on our way to another shen gong wu.

"So what's the name of the wu again?" Rai asked.

"Ears of the wolf. Allows the user to have dog like hearing." Flannery explained. Even though I was older than Flannery she was ten times more reponsible than me so she offered to carry around the shen gong wu scroll. At least in her care then it wouldn't be forgotten.

"Why would we need a dog ears shen gong wu?" Aqua asked. "My dog ears happen to work perfectly" She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes, but if we combined Aqua's dog ears and one of us useing the ears of the wolf. It'd be like double the hearing! You could hear enemies coming from miles away." Flannery said.

"Must you always have to find a way around things Flannery?" Aqua said angerily.

"Your so cute when you angry" Flannery said pinching Aqua's cheek.

Aqua just let out a growl.

We landed in an open field with grass as tall as our knees almost covering Omi.

"Whoa. Whoever got hired to cut the grass really needs to be fired." Aqua said.

"I think this is a wild field little lady, the grass doesn't get cut here." Clay explained to Aqua.

"Ah! I can not see!" Omi said waving his hands franticly.

"I got him." Aqua picks Omi up piggy back style.

"Phew! Thank you friend Aquanette. I can see perfectly from here!" Omi said.

"Hey I found it!" Flannery said picking up a what look like a golden wolf ear. "I found the ears of the wolf!" Aqua took the ear from ear.

"This is only an ear" Aqua said. I was about to say something when a silver claw came and took the ear out of her hand. "What tha?" We looked up and saw Jack Spicer holding the ear.

He let out that stupid evil laugh. "I the evil Jack Spicer-" He started but was interupted by Aqua.

"Hey! No guy steals from me and gets away with it!" Aqua said angerily.

"Oh yea? And what are you going to do about it, blondie? I'm up here and your down there!" He let out another evil laugh.

"Oh?" Aqua said, pulling the golden crescent chain off of her waist. "Lunar Chain!" The chain started to glow and grew longer. She threw the chain and it wrapped around Jack's ankle. With one hard pull she pulled him to the ground. Flannery took the ear out of his hand.

"Hey we can talk about this, right?" Jack said nervously.

"Y'know the last guy who stole from me ended up in a wheelchair, lets see if I get the top half too!" Aqua said.

"No have mercy!" Jack said

We watched in pure horror as Aqua beat up Jack, blood and tears went everywhere. Jack's blood and of course he was crying too.

"Uh I have never seen anyone's backbone bend that way!" Omi said.

"Yea, Aqua's pretty good and stuff like that" Flannery said.

So in closing, my sisters may be hyperactive weirdos, they may no absolutly nothing about humans. But they're two of the nicest people that saved the world and would do anything to protect their friends and the temple. Yep I can tell that things are going to be alot...different with the twins around

* * *

**Yay! Its done! I'm going to make another chapter story it may be longer I confirmed it yet so stay tuned!**

**Luiv Diamond ;)**


End file.
